Tainted Reiatsu
by Anonymous Quincy
Summary: Ishida has been sleepwalking and nobody, not even him, knows why. But when he attacks a friend because of this, then things get hectic. Can they find out what's wrong before things get fatal?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Tainted Reiatsu

Rating: T

Summary: Ishida has been sleepwalking and nobody, not even him, knows why. But when he attacks a friend because of this, then things get hectic. Can they find out what's wrong before things get fatal?

Pairings: none.

Disclaimer: Bleach isn't mine. The only one who owns Bleach is Tite Kubo.

Ishida blinked himself awake and looked around his surroundings. He wasn't in his room anymore; he was lying on his living room floor. He sat up and reached under his glasses to rub his eyes.

This wasn't the first time he had woken up with his glasses on when he fell asleep with them off, nor was it the first time he woke up somewhere other then his bed. He knew he had been sleepwalking for a while now, about two weeks to be exact. It wasn't a problem though so he didn't bother to do anything about it. It was just harmless sleepwalking. Nothing more.

He stretched out his stiff muscles and walked back to his bedroom to get dressed for school.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ochi sensei continued to drone on about the lesson but Ishida wasn't hearing it. This was the part that was concerning him. Everyday at around the same time since his sleepwalking began he always ended up with an excruciating headache.

Since they've begun they were only getting worse. Every time he took a painkiller though, nothing happened. It was as though he hadn't done anything at all. This was what concerned him the most.

Someone speaking to him broke him from his reverie.

"Oi, Ishida. It's time to break for lunch."

Ishida looked up at the orange-haired shinigami and nodded to show he had heard. Ichigo just stood there as Ishida gathered his things for lunch and stood up himself, holding his forehead in one hand.

Ichigo opened his mouth to ask his friend if he was all right, but before he could get the words out Ishida punched the nearby wall hissing in pain.

"What's the matter with you? That looks like something I would do." Ichigo asked in shock.

Uryu returned his hand to his forehead and hissed again before answering.

"I've got a headache."

Ichigo looked on with concern before asking:

"Did you take any medicine for it?"

Uryu shook his head 'no' and went on to explain.

"I've tried taking painkillers for it, but none of them work. Even if I take pills for it, it's as though I didn't do anything at all."

Ichigo nodded his head to show he was listening and remained silent just in case Ishida continued. When he said nothing Ichigo decided to break the silence.

"You should probably see a doctor for that. It's really all the advice I can offer."

Ishida glanced at him then averted his gaze again.

"I should, but doctors visits are expensive and I don't have insurance. I can't afford to see a doctor right now." The Quincy explained.

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed at this and he folded his arms.

"Well, why not have my dad check on you then? He's a doctor and I'm sure he won't mind checking you for free."

Ishida glanced at him again and smiled weakly.

"If it's alright, then just give me a time and date and I'll go." he said gratefully.

Ichigo grinned before answering.

"Today after school. No reason to endure pain unless you have to."

Ishida agreed and both boys relocated to join their friends on the roof.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isshin placed his stethoscope on the nearby desk and sighed in resignation.

"I've tried everything I can think of and I can't find anything wrong with you. You're as healthy as they come except that your blood pressure is a little low." the older Kurosaki stated.

"That isn't news to me. I was born with low blood pressure." Ishida explained as the start of another headache gnawed it's way into existence.

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Something wasn't right.

Uryu thanked Isshin for checking him before saying goodbye to Ichigo and returning home. Ichigo watched him go and knew something was up.

_I'm going to have to remember this._ The orange head thought before returning inside and retreating to his room to the homework that undoubtedly awaited him.

A.Q.: End of chapter 1! How did you guys like it? If you like then you better review or chapter 2 won't go up. I want at least 8 reviews before chapter 2 goes up so hit the review button and give me some feedback! Btw YayForIshida, surprise! This one was written for you! Betcha didn't see that coming! Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Tainted Reiatsu

Rating: T

Summary: Ishida has been sleepwalking and nobody, not even him, knows why. But when he attacks a friend because of this, then things get hectic. Can they find out what's wrong before things get fatal?

Pairings: none.

Disclaimer: I already disclaimed Bleach in chapter 1 but I'll remind you that Bleach is in no way mine shape or form.

A few weeks have gone by since then and Uryu was starting to worry now. The headaches have been getting more severe and began occurring more and more. No matter how often he sleeps he was always tired and he was sleepwalking further and further away from his home. Luckily he hadn't woken up in the middle of the road or something really dangerous like that but it seemed like a possibility. A possibility Uryu was hoping wouldn't happen.

He was now in class and his head was pounding so hard that he thought it would burst. He felt sick and wanted to go home and lay down. His stomach churned dangerously and before the raven-haired teen could process what had just happened his desk and his front were covered in vomit.

The class all started talking at once, half of them asking if he was okay and the other half commenting on how gross that was. The loudest voice was that of Ochi sensei.

"Everyone back in your seats! Kurosaki kun would you mind taking Ishida kun to the nurse?"

Ichigo agreed and both boys walked down the hallway in silence. Ishida was the first to speak.

"Are you disgusted too or are you just being quiet?" the raven head asked bitterly.

Ichigo watched him carefully and gave his answer.

"I'm just being quiet. I'm used to stuff like that. Inoue was the only one really grossed out by it out of our friends."

Ishida nodded his understanding and hissed in pain before rubbing his temples to try to ease the pain in his head. Ichigo watched him and voiced his thoughts.

"You have a headache again?"

Uryu gave him a helpless look before giving a nod to confirm Ichigo's assumption.

"They've been getting worse. I can't get rid of them no matter how hard I try."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed a bit as they made their way to the nurse. Uryu remained there as the shinigami daiku made his way back to class.

So I wasn't wrong. I can definitely tell something is wrong now. It was faint at first but his reiatsu has definitely changed. I'm going to have to ask Rukia about this.

A.Q.: End of chapter 2. It's a cliffhanger, hahahaha! If you want chapter 3 up I need at least 8 reviews so write me some nice stuff. Oh, I had forgotten to tell you when on the timeline this takes place. It's right in the bounto (sp?) arc before Ishida gets kidnapped but after Rukia arrives. Anyway please r&r and if I get 8 reviews then I'll post chapter 3. Good-bye for now. (waves)


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Tainted Reiatsu

Rating: T

Summary: Ishida has been sleepwalking and nobody, not even him, knows why. But when he attacks a friend because of this, then things get hectic. Can they find out what's wrong before things get fatal?

Pairings: none

Disclaimer: see the last two chapters.

A.Q.: Ordinarily I wouldn't need to put one of these here but I have to tell you guys that the number of reviews I had gotten for the last chapter was frustrating. I'm not kidding, 130+ visitors but only six gave me reviews. I thank all 130+ visitors for liking my fic enough to read it, but in the future I'd appreciate more reviews. Sorry if that sounded rude, but it really needed to be said. Thank you for your patience with me and I won't hold you up any further. Enjoy chapter 3 and I hope to post ch. 4.

Rukia's expression turned to one of shock as Ichigo continued to explain his discovery to her.

"Now you're sure that's what you really sensed from him?" she asked urgently.

If what was being said was true there had to be no failure in communication.

"I'm positive. His reiatsu has definitely taken a turn for the worst." Ichigo confirmed.

Rukia nodded her understanding and considered their options for a moment before finally giving her opinion.

"Since the headaches and vomiting seem to be the only symptoms to the best of our knowledge, I think we should just keep an eye on him for now. But if he starts acting out of the ordinary we're going to have to do something. Until then just make sure nobody does anything to piss him off. We don't want the situation to get any worse."

Ichigo nodded his agreement before they both turned and walked to class.

* * *

Ishida was at his desk already and had his head down to try to ward off the nausea. It wasn't working well and the extreme pain in his head wasn't helping at all. He swallowed back a wave of nausea but that only made it come back up faster. Not wanting to make another scene like he had done the day before he ran out of the classroom, past Kuchiki san and Kurosaki kun, and into the bathroom just in time to vomit into one of the toilets.

The bathroom door opened and Kurosaki kun walked in.

"Oi, are you all right?" he asked.

Uryu looked up at him and shook his head 'no' before throwing up again. Not knowing what else to do Ichigo held his hair from his face until Uryu was able to stand back up. He was paler then usual and his eyes had darkened to the point that Ichigo knew full well that there was probably more to this then he knew.

He had to be careful how he worded his questions though. Uryu could be really irritable when he was in pain and Rukia had told him not to make him angry. He remained silent for a few seconds before deciding on how to word his next statement.

"If you're throwing up this badly from your headaches then you should probably get some rest today. I'll take you home."

Uryu didn't want to go home but he knew Ichigo was right so nodded in agreement and the two boys walked back to Ishida's flat. Ichigo watched Uryu carefully for a while before deciding it was best to figure out whatever it was that he was missing, and deciding now was the best time.

"Ishida, I know you've been getting pretty severe headaches lately but has anything else happened around the same time that's not normal for you?" the orange head asked what he hoped was casually.

Uryu looked at him and considered that for a moment before answering.

"Nothing I can think of. Oh, wait. Does sleepwalking count?"

Ichigo nodded before speaking.

"Yes, sleepwalking counts. How severe is that?"

"I've woken up pretty far from home. It started off as nothing, just in the front room or the kitchen or something, but now I've started waking up on sidewalks or bus stop benches."

"How often has it happened?"

"Every night since I started getting these headaches. It seems to have gotten worse since my fight with Inoue."

Ichigo stopped and Uryu turned to face him. Ichigo was the first to speak.

"You had a fight with Inoue?"

Uryu nodded and explained.

"She was being really loud in craft club and I had a headache so I asked her to be quiet. After the fourth time asking her, I had lost my patience and yelled at her. Then she had the nerve to give me attitude after that."

Ichigo swore softly and ran his hand through his hair. Not good. Now Ishida was mad at someone right when Rukia had said it was best that he not fight with anyone. Just what they needed.

The rest of the walk was silent until they reached Uryu's flat. It was really small and falling apart a bit, but to Uryu it was home. Better then being with his father at least.

"Thank you for bringing me home." Uryu said appreciatively.

Ichigo smiled and nodded before half-turning to walk away.

"You take care of yourself. If you still don't feel well tomorrow, just stay home. I'll drop by with your homework later." the shinigami daiku responded.

Uryu nodded appreciatively, and pulled out his key as Ichigo walked away. However, Ichigo never got to give Ishida his homework as Ochi sensei thought it would be better if she simply held on to it until he came back. As he and Rukia walked home they discussed the new information Ichigo had gathered from Ishida.

"I can't figure this out. Nothing seems to be making sense. He's still the same Ishida we know but all of this doesn't add up." Rukia said somberly.

"Gaaah! Ordinarily Ishida is the one who figures this stuff out for us! Now something's wrong and I don't even think HE knows it! This is so annoying!" Ichigo responded in evident frustration.

Rukia looked at her companion and her gaze intensified.

"Try to calm down Ichigo. We still don't know if this is even something we should be worrying about. If we're lucky, it might just be something temporary." she said, still in her official, shinigami tone that she reserved for matters of the utmost importance.

Ichigo exhaled and held his forehead with his hand.

"For his sake, I hope you're right." He responded.

* * *

It was late and Orihime had been asleep for a while, but now she found herself woken up by the hallway light streaming into her room, through the door that she knew she had closed. She sat up quickly, frightened at the new development, but that soon gave way to relief when she saw a familiar face standing in her doorway.

"Ishida kun. You startled me. What are you doing here so late? I would've let you in if you had knocked." She said with a smile, giving a half laugh near the end of her sentence.

Ishida just stood there with a deadpan expression and Inoue thought that he must still be mad at her.

"Ishida kun, I'm actually glad you're here. I wanted to tell you in school but you had gone home before I could see you. I really want to apologize for what I said during craft club. I didn't mean to be so loud, and I never meant to make your headache worse. I just couldn't help it. I'm sorry." she told him, her tone soft and sweet.

Usually the voice she used while she was placing blame on herself. She looked up at him and noticed he wasn't fazed in the least by her words.

"Are you alright Ishida kun?" she asked innocently.

Uryu showed no sign that he had heard her and walked slowly to where she was sitting on the bed. Orihime watched him carefully as he climbed onto the bed next to her and wrapped his hands tightly around her throat.

She gasped at this and tried to remove his iron grip, but he was too strong and she couldn't breathe. Ishida was hurting her, no, he was killing her and she couldn't so much as get him to let go.

"I-Ishida kun... why are you doing this!?" Orihime gasped in panic.

When Uryu didn't answer she tried again.

"Ishida kun, stop it! I can't breathe!"

By now she was in a total panic. A thousand thoughts raced through her mind as she continued to struggle for survival, fighting hard for every bit of air she could get through her classmate's grip.

That's when he finally spoke.

"Evil..."

She looked at him in a confused panic as he continued.

"Evil girl... I hate you.... You hurt me but didn't care.... you don't care.... I despise you.... so you will die."

Orihime's eye's widened at this and she tried shouting in protest, but her words were raspy from lack of air and weren't very loud because of it.

"No... Ishida-kun, please.... I never meant to hurt you. Didn't you hear me at all? I'm sorry."

Uryu's glare intensified and he tightened his grip on her before replying.

"It's far too late for that now."

Orihime closed her eyes in fear, when suddenly the grip on her neck was removed and Ishida fell onto the bed next to her, very much asleep. She opened her eyes and looked at him warily before finally deciding the danger had passed. Now she understood, Ishida kun had been sleepwalking that whole time. She smiled despite herself and climbed out of the bed before pulling the pink comforter over him, up to his chin, and removing his glasses from his face and placing them on the bedside table.

She smiled at him before walking out and closing the door behind her. She looked back at the door and brushed some of her long, chestnut colored hair from her face before grabbing some extra blankets from her closet. She didn't mind sleeping on the couch tonight.

'Poor Ishida. He must be really worked up to be sleepwalking this badly.' she thought sympathetically, 'He can stay here and rest, I can apologize to him tomorrow.'

With that, Inoue crawled into her makeshift bed and closed her eyes, quickly returning to sleep.

A.Q: Gah! This chapter took me forever to write, mostly because I got writers block halfway through. Anyway, I hope you guys like it and remember, at least 8 reviews or chapter 4 is not being posted. Lemme know what you think. (=^_^=)


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Tainted Reiatsu

Rating: T

Summary: Ishida has been sleepwalking and nobody, not even him, knows why. But when he attacks a friend because of this, then things get hectic. Can they find out what's wrong before things get fatal?

Pairings: none

Disclaimer: see the first two chapters. I already disclaimed Bleach, I swear.

A.Q.: Thank you all for reviewing so quickly, there is just one matter that I really want to address before you read the rest. I noticed that I had mixed reviews on Orihime's reaction in the last chapter. I really want to apologize if it seemed mild or too understanding, but I do have a reason for making her act like that, that I had forgotten to talk about last chapter:1) asphyxiation 2) she just woke up, how alert could you possibly be if you were woken up like that. There is another reason but you have to wait for the later chapters to hear about those. Sorry about that, and I will try to do better next time. Now enough of my blabbing, hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Uryu blinked himself awake as early morning sunshine shone brilliantly through the lace curtains hanging loosely over the window. He rubbed his eyes and yawned as he reached for his glasses and placed them on his face. He looked around the unfamiliar surroundings, and wondered lightly if some stranger had found him sleeping on the side of the road, and took pity on him enough to bring him to their house so he wouldn't get killed.

He tentatively removed the pink comforter from over him and climbed out of the bed. Upon closer inspection, he realized the room was rather empty but recognized one shirt laying out flat on the chair across from the bed. Pink with lace going down the right side with little rosettes on the lower left. He had made that shirt himself, so he was at Inoue-san's house. But she lived on the completely other side of Karakura, how'd he end up all the way there?

That's when he finally understood what had happened. His sapphire colored eyes widened at the realization as he made the connection. He had been sleepwalking again.

'How did I manage that? Is it really humanly possible to sleepwalk that far?' he thought in shock and amazement.

Sleepwalking as far as he did, he was lucky he wasn't hit by a car. Suddenly, the door opened and Inoue entered the room already dressed in her school uniform, making Ishida feel awkward since he was only in a t-shirt and pajama pants. Ordinarily, Ishida liked being more put together while in someone else's presence.

"Oh, Ishida kun, you're awake. Good morning." Orihime greeted him with a smile.

Uryu stared at her, not really sure if he should be apologizing or thanking her. It was nice of her to let him stay the night, but he still broke in to her house, even if he wasn't aware of it. After a few moments, he realized he was being rude so just decided not to mention it and apologize if she brought it up.

"Good morning...." he said back, again wondering why he would choose to go here of all places, even if he was sleepwalking.

Orihime could clearly see the confusion on his face so smiled, and answered his unspoken question.

"I'm not sure how much you remember of last night since you were sleepwalking and all, but I really wanted to let you know that I'm sorry I upset you the other day. You mentioned that you were still angry about that before you collapsed."

Ishida's eyes widened at that and he averted his gaze before replying.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. Rather, I should be the one apologizing. I did break in to your house." he said apologetically.

Orihime just smiled and tilted her head cutely.

"That's alright. You didn't know, I can't blame you for what you did while you were sleepwalking." she replied in her usual cheerfulness.

Uryu gave her a watery smile before noticing the ring of bruises around her neck. He stared at them in grotesque horror and Orihime, noticing what he was staring at, popped the collar of her school uniform and gave a weak laugh. She wasn't fooling him and she knew it, so before he could figure out how to phrase the question she decided to explain what happened.

"You were still sleepwalking so you probably didn't realize what was happening. It's all right though, I don't blame you. I'm still alive so everything is just fine."

Even though her explanation was vague Ishida was smart, so could figure out what she was talking about almost immediately. He had tried to strangle Inoue in his sleep.

'That doesn't make sense though' he thought, 'Why would I want to kill Inoue? Granted she did annoy me two days ago but I would never want to kill her.'

He watched her turn the corner and followed into the front room to let her know he was going home. His head was starting to hurt again and he simply didn't feel well enough to go to school that day.

Inoue pouted at that and offered him some breakfast before he left, but since the breakfast choice of the day was natto, sweet bean paste, and bento Uryu politely declined. Although slightly disheartened, Orihime gave in and told him a way back to his house through the back roads so no one would see him walking down the streets in his pajamas. He thanked Inoue one last time before beginning his trek home, still brooding over what Inoue had said he had done last night.

'No, it couldn't have been me. I'd definitely remember doing something like that. Inoue probably did it to herself somehow and tried to blame me. There's no way I'd ever have the heart to kill one of my friends, and Inoue has no proof that I tried to kill her anyway. She's probably playing a trick on me painting herself up with make-up or something. That has to be it, she's just playing a trick on me. Nothing more.' he thought.

His conclusion was reasonable enough to satisfy him so once he got home; he laid back down on his bed and closed his eyes to try to ease the pain in his head.

* * *

As the days stretched into weeks Uryu's desk still remained vacant. Ichigo's nerves began to rattle, as his desk still remained unfilled. Everyone was worried about him, but whenever someone came to visit, Uryu either didn't answer his door or told whoever it was go home, as he wasn't feeling well. Rukia had heard from Inoue what happened that night Uryu came to her house and told Ichigo what she had learned.

The shinigami felt sick at the thought. Uryu tried to kill Inoue. But that was so unlike him. There was no way that could happen, but the proof was there around Orihime's neck. Those grotesque purple bruises that couldn't be hidden despite Inoue's, Tatske's, and Chizuru's best efforts with foundation.

Once the days stretched into the third week the vacant desk was finally filled by a paler-then-usual Ishida Uryu. However his reiatsu made Ichigo shudder. Rukia eyed him carefully as Kiego made his way over to the sick looking Quincy.

"Hey, where've you been? You've been gone for so long I thought you had died." the brunette said in his usual joking tone.

Uryu glared at him over the top of his glasses and spoke quietly.

"Is that a fact? Knowing you though, you probably would've wanted me dead."

Kiego looked puzzled at that and Ichigo could feel Ishida's feeble reiatsu rise, chilling him to the bone.

"What's with you, Ishida? I just wanted to know where you've been. You don't have to get all doom and gloom on me ya freak." Kiego responded.

Ishida's reiatsu spiked, and fast as lightening, the raven-haired boy had knocked Kiego to the ground. Ichigo sprung from his seat and separated the two as quickly as he could. Kiego had been punched quite a few times and his nose was now bleeding.

"Dammit, Ishida! What the hell's wrong with you?!" Ichigo demanded, holding the shorter boy by the collar of his shirt.

Uryu simply glared at the shinigami and Ichigo noticed a difference in Uryu's eyes. Ichigo's brow furrowed and he asked his second question more calmly.

"Did you get color contacts?"

Uryu gave Ichigo a weird look before answering.

"No. Why would you ask such a stupid question?"

Ishida's voice was filled with bitterness and Ichigo noticed that he seemed like he was almost trying to pick a fight with someone. Ichigo disregarded it for the moment and answered his question.

"Your eyes are green today. I could swear that ordinarily they're blue."

Uryu's eyes widened in shock and his reiatsu seemed to recoil with his will to fight. The pale boy quickly recomposed his expression and shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe it's just the lighting in here." Ishida answered him casually.

A bit too casually. Ichigo didn't need any more evidence. He knew what was wrong with him. His reiatsu, his change in behavior, his new eye color, his sudden need to hurt--to kill-- it all pointed in one direction.

Ichigo's own reiatsu spiked in anger and realization. Ishida watched him carefully as his own reiatsu rose again protectively. The orange-head released the Quincy's shirt collar and grabbed his wrist.

"You're coming with me." he growled, practically dragging the shorter teen behind him.

They left the school grounds and proceeded to an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town. Once inside, Ichigo released Uryu's wrist and noticed he had actually grabbed him so tightly that he had bruised his friend's wrist.

Uryu rubbed his injured wrist with his other hand before focusing his attention on Ichigo. As he spoke he still held his wrist but didn't let on that he was hurt in the least bit.

"What's this all about Kurosaki kun? We should be in school."

Ichigo noticed the glare on Ishida's face but how he spoke was rather odd for him. Perfectly calm with a dark undertone that only helped solidify Ichigo's theory.

"Cut the crap! You're not fooling anyone! Or at least, not anymore!" Ichigo said intensely.

Uryu's eyes narrowed slightly.

"What are you talking about? Did you finally lose your mind Kurosaki kun?" the raven-haired boy asked darkly.

"Don't try to goad me into fighting you, I've already found you out." Ichigo responded.

"Is that so?" Uryu asked vehemently.

Ichigo held the shorter teen's gaze before giving his retort.

"Yeah. I know now that you aren't Ishida Uryu. I should have known from the start", Ichigo pressed his substitute combat pass to his chest, entering his shinigami form before shouting, "Show me who you really are!"

The other boy closed his eyes and bowed his head with a smirk, before giving a shrug, reopening his emerald colored eyes, and glancing at Ichigo over the top of his glasses.

"If you insist."

* * *

A.Q.: Hahahahahaha! I am now leaving you at a cliffhanger! Now if you want to be spared from the cliffhanger I need 8, I repeat, 8 reviews! I don't want a repeat of what happened with ch.2. Now review your little hearts out or I'm gonna cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Tainted Reiatsu

Rating: T

Summary: Ishida has been sleepwalking and nobody, not even him, knows why. But when he attacks a friend because of this, then things get hectic. Can they find out what's wrong before things get fatal?

Pairings: none

Disclaimer: No own Bleach, if I did then Bleach might have ended up losing fans. But getting the merchandise would be a lot easier for me.

"Cut the crap! You're not fooling anyone! Or at least, not anymore!" Ichigo said intensely.

Uryu's eyes narrowed slightly.

"What are you talking about? Did you finally lose your mind Kurosaki kun?" the raven-haired boy asked darkly.

"Don't try to goad me into fighting you, I've already found you out." Ichigo responded.

"Is that so?" Uryu asked vehemently.

Ichigo held the shorter teen's gaze before giving his retort.

"Yeah. I know now that you aren't Ishida Uryu. I should have known from the start", Ichigo pressed his substitute combat pass to his chest, entering his shinigami form before shouting," Show me who you really are!"

The other boy closed his eyes and bowed his head with a smirk, before giving a shrug, reopening his emerald colored eyes, and glancing at Ichigo over the top of his glasses.

"If you insist. However, before I do, care to tell me what gave me away? I thought my imitation of this boy was perfect."

Ichigo held a serious gaze with him while he spoke.

"You left a few hints even when Ishida didn't know what was happening to him. The first was when Ishida told me that those headaches he'd been getting weren't treatable with painkillers and that my dad couldn't find anything wrong with him. That was strange in itself.

"But when they started becoming more frequent and more severe without a cause, that's when things got suspicious. That day I had to take him home the whites of his eyes looked almost gray. At first I thought I was imagining it, but when you came in today with green replacing the usual blue I knew that wasn't a fluke. Then came the sleepwalking.

"When he told me that he had been getting further from home, there was no way to say it was unrelated to what was going on. The incident with Orihime confirmed it. Also, Ishida can be a hard ass at times, but there was no way he'd ever be as irritable as he had become. Not without some sort of outside interference."

The raven-head smiled a wicked smile before giving his reply.

"You're very astute. I underestimated your critical thinking abilities. Was that all?"

"No, there was one more."

"Enlighten me, then."

Ichigo glared at him before continuing.

"This is the one thing that I had noticed all along. Once I understood this, the rest fell into place. From the very beginning the one thing that was worrying me the most about Ishida... was his reiatsu. I noticed that the more time that passed, the more it had changed. To the point where it became completely different from the way a Quincy's reiatsu should feel. I didn't realize it at first, but after a while it had finally dawned on me. Orihime noticed as well, which is why she didn't confront him the night she was nearly strangled. Ishida's reiatsu had become exactly", Ichigo's glare intensified and his voice became a growl," like that of a hollow."

The boy clapped his hands slowly and gave an amused laugh before the whites of his eyes turned black and the former green irises turned a sickly yellow.

"Very observant, I appreciate your input. If you'd like I could explain how it all ties together. It's simple really. The headaches were caused when I tried taking control of his body during the day. Over all, I wasn't very successful until now. The color changes in his eyes weren't a fluke either, rather that first time I was observing his behavior through his eyes so I could act accordingly."

Ichigo growled in outrage and grabbed Zangetsu's hilt in fury.

"You son of a-"

"Uh, uh, uh. I don't think your friend would appreciate it much if you cut him open like this. After all, this is still his body."

Ichigo's eye's widened at that.

"Wait, what did you say?" he asked in disbelief.

The hollow-Ishida folded his arms and grinned like a predator who had its prey right where he wanted.

"It will make sense. What happened was he was out one day and I needed a new body to possess. His reiatsu was unusual to say the least, so I jumped at the chance to take over his body. Then, as you know, came the headaches, which I had already explained. The sleepwalking was my way of getting familiar with how his body worked. Since he was asleep, I could easily gain control of him during the night. The more I practiced at it, the longer I could hold the control over him each night. That's when I realized that when he was angry at somebody, I could control him easier and longer by tapping into that hate."

Ichigo's eyes widened at that as he realized the connection.

"So then... Orihime was-"

The paler boy's eyes narrowed in pleasure and his smile broadened.

"Yes, she was only bait used to test my hold over this boy, and if I was lucky, I was hoping to get a meal as well. That, however, didn't end up happening. But I'm sure you don't care about that; so let me go on to explain why his eyes were green today. It's because my own are yellow. I have control of his body now, so to try to mask my own yellow eyes, I simply looked out from behind his eyes in hope that the blue was dark enough to cover it. I didn't expect the color to mix and make them look green, but that was my own fault. A mistake, I won't be making again."

Ichigo froze as the hollow's reiatsu spread out behind Ishida's body and the hollow's form became completely visible. It's mask looked like something out of a horror movie and basically made up his entire body, hovering about 7 or 8 feet off the ground, with 4 thin, bony arms protruding from the side of the mask like some grotesque bug. One of those hands was in Ishida's back, who was now lying off the hand limply, eyes open but completely blurred and blank.

Ichigo shuddered at the sight, realizing that the way he looked now, Ishida appeared dead.

The hollow laughed, a deep, evil laugh. All the while, the mouth on the mask remaining closed.

"This is my true form, shinigami. As I am now, I cannot be defeated! Prepare for your death, shinigami."

Ichigo swallowed and then felt a frosty breeze from behind the hollow.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" came a familiar voice, followed by a wave of ice that engulfed the hollow's back and quickly broke.

The familiar figure leapt forward and landed next to Ichigo.

"Rukia, how'd you know where I was?" Ichigo asked in shock.

Rukia glanced at him, then back at the hollow before answering.

"Never mind that, we've got a bigger problem. This hollow has been giving the soul society trouble for almost 400 years; he calls himself the puppet master. Don't underestimate him Ichigo, it may be your last mistake."

Ichigo nodded and glared at the hollow before saying:

"All right, then."

The Puppet Master laughed again before speaking.

"Go a head and try it then, if you have the nerve to attack."

With that, Ishida's eyes flashed yellow before going blank again. Ichigo and Rukia watched as Uryu straightened out, a tired empty look on his face, vacant of every emotion except pain and sorrow. Both of the shinigami's eyes widened at this as a pale imitation of Uryu's lost powers glimmered into existence in his right hand.

"No way." Rukia murmured in disbelief.

"Could it be... did he get his powers back?" Ichigo asked just loud enough to be heard.

The Puppet Master was the first to answer.

"Don't be ridiculous. The power he has now is an imitation I forged after studying his reiatsu for a while. I did neglect to mention one thing while I was explaining though. While in this form, your friend may not be able to resist me, but he is completely aware of what I'm making him do! Now he's going to kill two of his friends with the power he wanted back so badly. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ichigo growled in outrage and then noticed the tears form in Ishida's eyes. Tears that he would, ordinarily never show. As they began to fall down his face, Ishida managed to murmur something that was just barely audible.

"Somebody, please make it stop."

Ichigo could feel his older brother instincts kick in and was now even more outraged then before. He leapt in recklessly, grasping Zangetsu's hilt in both hands and raising the massive blade above his head as though preparing to slice open the Puppet Master's enormous mask.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called after him.

The Puppet Master gave one simple sentence.

"I need a shield"

At first Ichigo didn't realize what he meant by this, but soon understood as he raised Uryu in front of him. Ichigo held back his swing, as Uryu's own body collided with his, the raven-haired boy's half-open eyes glazed over and glistening with tears.

Ichigo coughed and tried to regain the breath that had been knocked out of him due to impact. The Puppet Master laughed and it was only then that the orange head heard Rukia's voice.

"... gathering of heat and war, beyond the seas in reverse, take steps to the south. Hado 31, Shakkaho!"

She pointed the kido directly for the hollow and Ichigo realized what Puppet Master had in mind to block it.

"Rukia, don't!"

Ichigo's warning had come too late, as the Kido was already cast. Ichigo was flung to the wall and Ishida placed in the line of fire. As the flames struck Uryu's limp form Rukia had realized what she had done. Both shinigami stared wide-eyed at the horrible sight unfolding before them but were both shocked at what they saw when the smoke cleared.

Ishida was unscathed and Puppet Master was laughing.

"You're foolish to think I'd let my puppet get destroyed that easily. I had used my own hollow energy to manipulate the reishi in the air, and form a protective bubble to keep your attack from reaching him. But since I now know exactly how much you care for him, I know how best to kill you."

Ichigo's glare intensified at his words, and then faded to a look of shock as the hollow's body turned to, what appeared to be mist, and fade back in to Uryu's body. Uryu's eyes came back into awareness before turning back to that sickly black and yellow.

Ichigo and Rukia gasped at the sight and Puppet Master grinned.

"Clearly you're both very attached to this boy, an attribute I find rather dull. It's the same every time. All you shinigami die for the same reason no matter how many I kill, and that is because you all can't find the strength to harm one of your own! It's disgusting!

"But it serves to be very convenient for me, because when I fight in this form then I'm untouchable. It oh-to-easily becomes a defensive battle and all you shinigami end up as my next meal. Meanwhile, my puppets can't stand the guilt of slaying their comrades and eventually go mad because of it. I torture them with the scene again and again until they can't stand it and end up killing themselves once I leave their bodies. It's the same every time, so you two... will be simplest of all!"

The imitation bow shimmered back to life and quickly let loose an arrow, flying at breath-taking speeds. The two shinigami jumped in different directions, both just barely able to dodge. Ichigo raised an arm to block the dust and Rukia had tripped on a stone just in time to have a wall collapse and trap her on the ground.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted.

Rukia pushed her upper body off the ground, clutching her zanpakuto tightly in her right hand.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me!" she called over her shoulder.

The hollow controlled Ishida smirked and walked over to Rukia slowly, before kneeling down in front of her.

"That was clumsy of you. How on earth did you manage to become a shinigami with abilities as feeble as that?" he asked with a smirk.

Rukia growled at him and the Puppet Master continued.

"It doesn't matter, though. Nothing really matters after I eat you. Oh, and don't worry about this boy or the carrot top. They'll be joining you soon enough."

Rukia's big gray eyes widened in horror as the hollow separated himself from Uryu's body once more. This time, the mouth of the mask open wide, revealing the horrifyingly sharp, dagger-like teeth, decorated with cords of saliva making him both disgusting and terrifying.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted, leaping down from the broken ledge he was standing on and taking off at a run.

Just as he was nearly halfway, he realized he wouldn't make it in time. He needed to use his Getsuga tensho. However before he could manage to even prepare the attack, a dimly glowing, blue bolt whizzed by the Puppet Master's mask, just barely grazing the edge. Ichigo, Rukia and the hollow looked at where the bolt had come from and were all shocked at what they saw.

Keeping upright weakly, and turned at an awkward angle to try to aim his weapon accurately at his opponent, was Ishida Uryu. Eyes dark with exhaustion but distinctly more alert and breathing heavily.

"No way." Ichigo said in shock, his own chocolate brown eyes wide at the sight.

Uryu kept his head down as he tried to regain his breath and the Puppet Master spoke again.

"I see. Your condition is telling me that you're having a hard time resisting me. That's fine then, you'll be my puppet again very soon. I'll make sure of that."

"Sorry but..." Uryu raised his head and glared at the hollow before saying, "...I won't let you."

A.Q.: I is sorreh peoples but you guys get yet another cliffhanger. Remember that I need 8 reviews if you want me to post the next chapter, so please review to me. Now I'm going to sleep as I was up late writing fanfictions yet again. Good night and happy reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Tainted Reiatsu

Rating: T

Summary: Ishida has been sleepwalking and nobody, not even him, knows why. But when he attacks a friend because of this, then things get hectic. Can they find out what's wrong before things get fatal?

Pairings: none

Disclaimer: Bleach not mine. Characters not mine. All that belongs to Tite Kubo. Only the idea for this fic is mine. Oh, Puppet master is mine too. I did create him.

A.Q.: I meant to put this in the other chapter, but better late than never. I just wanted to apologize to all of my readers for my long absence before. I had been kinda emo for a while and didn't have the will to post. But I'm back now, and I'll try to get better at updating.

Ichigo, Rukia and the hollow looked at where the bolt had come from and were all shocked at what they saw.

Keeping upright weakly, and turned at an awkward angle to try to aim his weapon accurately at his opponent, was Ishida Uryu. Eyes dark with exhaustion but distinctly more alert and breathing heavily.

"No way." Ichigo said in shock, his own chocolate brown eyes wide at the sight.

Uryu kept his head down as he tried to regain his breath and the Puppet Master spoke again.

"I see. Your condition is telling me that you're having a hard time resisting me. That's fine then, you'll be my puppet again very soon. I'll make sure of that."

"Sorry but..." Uryu raised his head and glared at the hollow before saying, "...I won't let you."

Ichigo and Rukia held their breathe instinctively as the massive hollow began to laugh.

"You won't let me. That's pitiful. You won't be able to so much as blink without my say so when I'm through with you!"

Ichigo growled and was about to shout something at the hollow but was cut off by Rukia.

"Ichigo, get him now, while he's distracted." She said at a loud whisper.

Ichigo nodded and was about to strike when Puppet Master's body once again turned to mist and faded into Uryu's body. This time was different from the last time though. Rather then gaining control immediately like the last time, this time Uryu collapsed to his knees and was giving visible resistance. His teeth grit together and he was trying so hard to ward him off with so little strength.

Ichigo had never seen Uryu so strained before. Ordinarily the Quincy seemed so focused and confident in battle that pain or fatigue barely showed through. Now, however, was completely different. Now it was clear as day that he was in pain and he was exhausted. Moreover, he obviously didn't have the strength to ward off a hollow like this. A point that was swiftly proven by the darkening of Uryu's eyes and his words upon standing.

"Heh, stupid boy. I'll deal with you later. First, I've got some pesky shinigami that need to be dealt with."

Ichigo and Rukia's glares intensified at that and nobody on either side made a move. At first the two shinigami thought Puppet Master was just biding his time, but the true reason came to light with his next statement.

"Dammit...just give up you little brat...I'm not letting you take control until both shinigami are dead."

The orange head's eyes widened at that. Uryu was still putting up enough resistance to keep the hollow from attacking? But that was impossible! He was nearly out of strength, how could he still be resisting?

"...Ichi...go..."

Ichigo knew that voice, but never had he ever heard the speaker so weak. The orange haired boy looked incredulously at the one speaking as those familiar sapphire colored eyes came back into focus, just barely clinging to the little control he had.

"Uryu, is that really you?" the shinigami asked in shock.

The pale boy in front of him held eye contact with him and gasped before answering.

"Y-yes... Ichigo, listen to me... I don't want... to end up killing you two... Y-you can't let that happen... Which is why I'm telling you... why I'm telling you to kill me."

Both shinigami were beyond shocked at their friend's request, but it was Ichigo who responded first.

"Like hell we will! Listen Uryu; we're not leaving here without you! You are getting out of this alive, we'll think of something! Just don't go giving up on us yet, 'cause there's no way in hell that I'm just gonna let you die!"

Uryu's eyes darkened for a frightening moment before he looked back up at Ichigo, doing his best to meet his eyes.

"Ichigo... neither you or I have that kind of time... Ichigo, it's too late to save my life... but if you really are my friend like you keep saying... then at least save my pride and just kill me... Please... kill me so I can't... kill... you..."

Ichigo looked on completely torn as Puppet Master once again regained control, laughing maniacally as he did so. A thousand thoughts raced through the shinigami's mind. A thousand different memories.

_Bickering are we? How unprofessional._

_Can you not sense such a simple thing? And you call yourself a shinigami._

_I'm a Quincy. Shinigami are my enemies._

_I noticed your unusual reiatsu from the moment I came to this school, and if you were any good you would have noticed mine._

_I'll show you just how unnecessary shinigami are in this world._

_In front of you, a shinigami, I must demonstrate the strength of the Quincy._

_Live so I can beat you up, Kurosaki Ichigo!_

_I'll show just how much stronger I've become._

_Well, I wouldn't say we're all right, but we're in better shape then you are._

_Next time we meet, we'll be enemies._

_Ichigo, get out of there!_

_Don't worry about me. I'll be fine._

_Thank you for bringing me home._

_... kill me._

The sudden surge of reiatsu sent the dirt on the warehouse floor flying and forced the hollow to widen his stance to keep from falling backwards. Rukia raised an arm to block the dirt and dust from her eyes and looked on to see what had gotten Ichigo's reiatsu to rise so suddenly.

"...You scum." Ichigo murmured.

Puppet Master looked up in a mixture of shock, fear, interest, and irritation, and Ichigo continued.

"For so long, you've been turning innocent people into your puppets and forcing them to kill their allies until they're at the point of insanity. For so long the soul society hasn't been able to stop you. Well not this time. This time... YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

Ichigo's reiatsu surged again and Puppet Master just laughed.

"I'm going down, am I? Not in your lifetime! Unless you can raise your sword against your friend, I am invincible! All of his weapons, all of his experience, all of his memories are all here for my use!" the hollow boasted, summoning the imitation bow to life in his right hand before saying, "And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Ichigo's expression intensified and he blurted out the first thing that came to him.

"Then why don't you get out of Uryu's body and stop fighting like a damned coward!"

Rukia used the opportunity to squeeze out from under the stone that was trapping her to the ground and brandish her weapon once again.

The hollow laughed and then gave his reply.

"There's no need. I told you that I had this all planned out. You care for this boy too much to attack him, even after he just asked you both to take his life. Let's just face it, you're the cowards for not having the nerve to slay your friend, even if it meant putting him out of his misery! Tell me, how do you think it feels for him to suffer? I often wonder what goes through my victim's minds as they slay their allies! With me there is no bounds! Friends, family, strangers, I'll have them murder them all until my victims are begging for death, are screaming for forgiveness and begging me to make them stop! You know that already though, yet you still refused to take your friend's life, even if it meant taking me down as well. Every time I fight, that's always the downfall."

Puppet master aimed the imitation bow at Ichigo, face going from sadistically happy to irritated and deadpan with the feeling behind his last statement. Ichigo's reiatsu surged again as he glared daggers at the way this sick, twisted being was using Uryu against them. Ichigo was trembling from anger but he knew that no matter how much he denied it in his mind, Puppet Master was right. He didn't have it in him to hurt Uryu like that. No matter how angry he got, no matter how noble the cause he just couldn't bring himself to kill Ishida Uryu.

"You're finished now." came a voice from behind the orange head.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he turned his body to see that the hollow-controlled Uryu was now behind him. Ichigo had been so wrapped up in his own realization that he didn't even notice the other use hirenkyaku. Ichigo was about to brace for impact when the black and yellow eyes flicked back to white and blue and their Ishida Uryu ran onto Rukia's blade.

Ichigo and Rukia were frozen in shock and horror. Uryu grabbed the blade in both hands, holding on tightly as he murmured a single sentence.

"... Please, stop him."

The hollow leapt from his body with a deafening roar, and Uryu fell backwards going limp in Kurosaki Ichigo's arms.

A.Q.: Finally done with this chapter. I'm so glad that I got through this one. I had writers block like you wouldn't believe on this chapter. Bet you guys are getting sick of cliffhangers at this point. Well, if you want to see how this battle ends and whether or not Uryu is alive or dead, I need at least 8 reviews. I think the next chapter is going to be the final chapter so please stick with me until the end. *Big puppy dog eyes* Now I'm getting some sleep since I was writing in bed again. *waves*


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Tainted Reiatsu

Rating: T

Summary: Ishida has been sleepwalking and nobody, not even him, knows why. But when he attacks a friend because of this, then things get hectic. Can they find out what's wrong before things get fatal?

Pairings: none

Disclaimer: I still don't own Bleach.=( Oh well.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he turned his body to see that the hollow-controlled Uryu was now behind him. Ichigo had been so wrapped up in his own realization that he didn't even notice the other use hirenkyaku. Ichigo was about to brace for impact when the black and yellow eyes flicked back to white and blue and their Ishida Uryu ran onto Rukia's blade.

Ichigo and Rukia were frozen in shock and horror. Uryu grabbed the blade in both hands, holding on tightly as he murmured a single sentence.

"... Please, stop him."

The hollow leapt from his body with a deafening roar, and Uryu fell backwards going limp in Kurosaki Ichigo's arms. Ichigo stared at the smaller boy in disbelief. This isn't happening. It wasn't possible. There's no way in hell that Uryu 'proud last Quincy' Ishida would let himself die like that.

Now furious, Ichigo glared up at the hollow that was crouching in the upper corner of the warehouse, like a poisonous spider that was about to attack its prey. The shinigami daiku placed Uryu down gently on the floor before turning back to the massive hollow, now void of a place to hide. Rukia could feel Ichigo's anger and knew immediately how best to lend her aid.

"I'll see to Uryu's wounds and leave him to you. Just be careful," she said quietly.

Ichigo never removed his gaze from the hollow before giving his reply.

"Don't worry. I won't. If I die here, then that means Uryu would have done all that for nothing, and I'm not going to let that sacrifice be in vain. For his sake, I'm gonna kill this thing!"

'He's vulnerable now. He has nowhere to run too, and nothing to hide behind. Still, I may not have enough power to take him down in one shot, even with the getsuga tensho. Dammit, if only I had more power...' Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted.

_Need a little help?_

The orange-head's eyes widened as that ghastly voice sounded in his head, the whites of his eyes slowly turning black.

'No, not you. I don't need your help. I won't let you.'

HA! Give it up! He's too much for you! Besides, you wanted power so badly and now I'm lending you mine.

'Go away! I don't need you!'

I think you do.

'GO AWAY!'

_Too late. It's my turn now, partner._

Rukia's large gray eyes were locked on the back of Ichigo's head as his reiatsu fluctuated dangerously. She wasn't sure what was going on, but whatever it was wasn't good. Suddenly, Ichigo's reiatsu stabilized and she knew that something was amiss.

"...Ichigo?" she whispered tentatively, more to herself than to Ichigo.

The hollow looked completely shocked (as best a hollow can, that is) from his perch in the corner as half a hollow mask gathered over Ichigo's face, and both of his eyes took on the same familiar black and yellow combination as his own.

The shinigami/hollow gave a sadistic smirk and laughed maniacally as it rushed at the hollow, landing blow after blow but not causing significant damage. However, the sheer number of blows that Puppet Master received was more than enough to cause him to be severely injured to the point of being concerned for his survival. One more good hit and he was done for.

The shinigami/hollow stood calmly with his bloody blade over his shoulder, and crazed grin still in place. His smirk widened as he removed the blade from his shoulder and prepared to make the final strike- Ichigo, the real Ichigo, grabbed firm hold of the half a mask that had formed and pulled hard to tear it off his face. Hollow Ichigo gave a shriek of pain, horror, and anger as he resisted him every step of the way. However, his resistance was all for naught as the mask was ripped off and Ichigo regained control.

Rukia had watched wide-eyed at everything that had transpired, and felt relief wash over her as Ichigo returned to normal with the removal of that mask. Ichigo stood still, trying to regain his strength and Puppet Master was quick to take advantage, swatting him into the nearby concrete wall.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted, racing into the fray to try to lend her support.

Ichigo fell from the new-formed crater in the wall and hit the ground hard, using what little strength he had left to try to pick himself back up again. He looked back up in time to see Rukia receive a severe gash across her chest, leaving her unable to offer any more resistance. Ichigo glared fiercely as the hollow turned to face him again with every intention to try to finish him off.

"You son of a-" Ichigo was cut off.

"Save your breath, shinigami. You clearly have no energy left to defy me, so just accept your loss with grace while I'm giving you the chance." Puppet Master growled.

Uryu watched, barely holding on to what little consciousness he had left and realizing his strength was indeed returning slowly. It was a good thing Rukia had healed his wound; otherwise he would've been dead. But now he was doomed to watch as the friends that had fought so desperately to save him were killed by the monster that was responsible for this whole mess. He wanted to help. No, he NEEDED to help, but there was nothing he could do. Without his Quincy powers, he'd only be in the way. That's when he noticed three or four little blue orbs floating around his right hand. At first he wasn't sure what was happening until he realized how high Puppet Master's reiatsu was.

'These are... these are the imitation powers that Puppet Master had created! Perhaps, if I do this right, I may be able to summon the imitation bow to life! But it'll be tricky.' the Quincy thought, forcing himself to stand, 'I'll probably only be able to contain it long enough for only one shot. Still...'

Uryu summoned the imitation bow in his right hand.

'...I have to take that chance. For all our sakes I have to do this.'

The raven head drew back his weapon, letting the arrow charge while he took aim at his target.

'Now!'

He let the arrow loose and watched as it flew to it's target as the bow shattered and faded from existence. Everything from there seemed to happen in slow motion. Puppet Master turned, eyes wide, as the arrow struck the middle of his forehead. Ichigo and Rukia both seeming shocked as the hollow gave his dying yell and shattered into oblivion. Ichigo looking over at Uryu and Uryu giving a weak smile before collapsing to his knees and toppling over all together.

"Uryu!" Ichigo shouted, as both he and Rukia raced over to check on him.

Rukia got there first and Ichigo stopped behind her.

"How is he?" he asked worriedly.

Rukia gave a relieved smile before giving her reply.

"He's fine. He just fainted from exhaustion is all. He's lucky, for a while I wasn't sure he was going to survive all that. But now, it looks like all he needs now is to get some rest and he'll be alright."

"That's good to hear." Ichigo answered, visibly more relaxed, "You gave us both a good scare today, Uryu. Still, glad to know you're all right."

Uryu opened his eyes and looked up at Ichigo, and the orange-head continued.

"Just do one thing for me. All right? I want you to promise you'll never do anything that stupid ever again."

The Quincy smiled weakly, but sincerely, before giving his reply.

"All right. You have my word."

Ichigo grinned at that before replying with: "Good."

Rukia gave a soft laugh before standing up herself and offering her aid in healing everyone's injuries.

A.Q.: Done with this chapter, and with it the whole fic. Thank you so much to everyone who read and supported this fic to the end, and I hope I can rely on your continued support for all my works to come. Please review and let me know how you liked it as I bid you farewell since it's currently 11:27 at night and I'm still writing fanfictions. Goodbye for now. -Anonymous Quincy


End file.
